Holby Festival
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Holby equivalent to the Reading festival. Sam and Tom go as medics and spend the week there as doctors. Will the pair still be together at the end of the week?
1. Chapter 1

**Btw, in this fanfic, the diazepam thing never happened, and Sam and Tom are getting on well.**

Everyone was sitting or standing in the staff room after their shift; it was 9:10pm on a Friday night. Zoe had called a quick meeting.

"Right, I know you all want to leave so I'm going to make this quick. I think I already know the answer to this but I need two doctor volunteers to go to the Holby Festival as medics for a week. You'll have to buy a tent and food etc but in return you get free backstage access and you basically get to watch the concert if nothing goes wrong. Do I have any volunteers?" Zoe asked as she looked towards Sam and Tom. They both smiled back at her.

"Right thank you Tom and Sam, stay behind for a minute, the rest of you can go." They didn't need telling twice as everyone quickly squeezed through one door. In a matter of seconds, only Sam, Tom and Zoe remained.

"Right, just a couple of details, as I said you'll need a tent and everything else like food, drink etc. but no alcohol because you'll be on duty every day from 7am-midnight. All except the Sunday which you'll only be on duty from 7am to midday because everyone has to have left by 12. You'll be paid your usual salaries. Right, you have to be there this Sunday by midday-" Zoe was interrupted by Sam.

"Wait, this Sunday until next Sunday?"

"yes, why? Is that a problem?" Zoe asked.

"well, I- no it's fine."

"right." zoe said confusedly as she looked at Sam's worried face. "when you arrive you can set up, see the facilities and meet the rest of the medical team. There will be other teams on the night shifts and there will be other pairs on duty during the day. You'll be staying in the same field as the, well toerags. Here's your parking permit and you'll get your ID on site. If you come back tomorow, i'll have your medical packs and clothes ready; youll have to wear florescent yellow coats and your green overalls. Have fun and see you in a week!" Zoe finished as she left the two in the staff room.

"Do you want to come round mine tonight? We should probably discuss a few things before we go."

"Yeah okay."

"Have you brought your car or-"

"I ran this morning."

"Of course you did." Tom replied as he escorted Sam out of the ED and into his car.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know if you like it and if I should carry on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, I've changed chapter one a bit so you might want to reread so that it makes sense :)**

Tom unlocked the door and let Sam walk into his flat first. She nodded in thanks. She slipped her shoes off and dropped her bag next to the sofa.

"Do you want a drink seeing as it'll probably be the last one we have in a week?" Tom asked as he walked into the open plan kitchen.

"Um, yeah why not." She replied.

Tom pulled a bottle of red wine from his rack and poured some into two large wine glasses.

"Thanks. So, what do we need to 'discuss' as you put it?" She joked.

"I didn't mean it in that way."

"I know I was joking. So first things first we need tents."

"Hehem, correction, tent, singular and I've got a mate who had a massive tent last year for the Holby festival. He can't afford the tickets this year so I'm sure he'll let us borrow it. Actually, he's got quite a lot of camping stuff because he goes camping with his girlfriend and a few others quite a lot.

"Right."

"It's a six man tent I think, it's got enough room to stand up in and theres the bedroom then the main room. Come to think of it I think he had a canopy as well."

"And you would know this because?"

"I went with him to the festival last year. It was great!"

"Tom Kent into Muse, Florence and the machine, all American rejects and 30 seconds to Mars, you do surprise me."

"I only went because it was free to be honest, my mate had a spare ticket but I actually rather enjoyed it. Oh, by the way the portable toilets are disgusting."

"I can imagine." Sam retorted as she took another sip of wine.

"My mate's girlfriend got some she-wee thing from a camping shop. That way she could pee in the forest like the rest of the blokes there."

"She-wee?" Sam said as she pulled a face.

"Hang on." Tom said as he picked up his ipad from his coffee table he googled it and went on images and showed Sam.

"No way am I using that!" She protested.

"What are you going to do then, squat?"

"Yeah." She said confidently.

"Very lady like."

"Tom, I've been on the front line in afghan, I've peed in some pretty dangerous and awkward places. I'm sure I can manage squatting behind a bush." She explained.

A few minutes silence went past until Tom spoke.

"Sam, why didn't you want to go this week? It's just you seemed kind of worried about it."

"Nothing it's just short notice, I mean-"

"You're going to be on your period aren't you?" He asked calmly.

"How did you-"

"Sam I'm a paediatric doctor, I work with lots of teenage girls. I can just tell by their face."

"Oh yeah and what does that face look like?" She said trying to defend herself.

"Slightly awkward with a hint of worry. That and the fact that they're generally moody."

"Oh and I'm moody am I?"

"You are now." He stated.

"Tom!" She shrieked as she threw a pillow at him.

"My proof exactly." He laughed.

Things got kind of awkward between the two of them so Tom changed subject."Right, your choice then, we can either live off of burgers, cook our own meals, or do a mixture of the two."

"We're eating our own stuff." Sam said sternly. "I am not eating any crap out of a van."

"Oh of course, because the fitness freak doesn't do fat or grease!"

"I mean it."

"Right well we can do what we did last year. There's a massive tesco about 30 minutes walk from the campsite through muddy fields. we'll try and get everything we need for the week in one go on the Sunday because we'd have to go between midnight and 7 am otherwise."

"Why would we walk 30 minutes through muddy fields when we could drive?" Sam asked.

"Because, once you've parked up, you hand in the keys to the porters and you don't get the car back until the day you leave. And we won't have enough room to take food in with us because we'll have to take some medical stuff with us as well as out clothes and stuff for a week. Besides, it'll give us something to do and it's good exercise."

"I suppose."

Tom got out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Writing a list of what we need to get. It'll be best to have a rough plan of what we're going to buy. Oh um, have you got one of those hiking bags, you know the really tall rucksacks?"

"Yeah I've got a few why?"

"Brilliant, how many?" He asked.

"Um, three I think."

"Great, can I borrow one?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, see Ive got one as well but we'll need one each for our clothes and stuff and then we can use the other two to carry things back from tescos so that we can carry more."

"Fine but I'm going to need more just one of them to for my 'clothes and stuff'." Sam said.

"We're only going for a week!"

"Exactly." Sam replied.

"Right, I'll text Rob and see if we can pick up the tent and stuff tomorrow." Tom said as he picked up his phone. "We'll also need to get baby wipes and dry shampoo and that but we can get that on Sunday."

"Why can't we just use the showers there?"

"because there are massive queues, they're dirty and they are About as powerful as a garden hose."

"So we've got to go 7 days without a Shower?"

"Yep, it's all part of the fun!"

* * *

"What do you want for dinner because I'm starving?"

"I don't mind, what were you thinking?"

"Order a pizza?"

"Mm, with mushrooms, onion and pepper." Sam said.

"And BBQ chicken..." Tom said quietly.

"Yep okay."

* * *

Later on, they had shared the pizza and Rob had texted back Tom. They had also made a list of what they needed.

"Right, he said its no problem we can go anytime tomorrow so if I pack my bag tomorrow morning, then we go to the hospital to pick up the medi-bags and boiler suits, then we can go to Rob's place. It's not far from here and then we can go to yours so that you can pack. We'll take my car because its bigger."

Sam mumbled a yes and then yawned.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

**thanks for reading! Please review if you have any ideas for future chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Saturday-

The next morning, Sam woke up at 7am in Tom's bed. Surprisingly, she couldn't remember going up to bed after the amount of wine they'd had, and she definitely couldn't remember why she had woken up naked with no duvet over her.

She looked over and saw the there was a half full hiking sack chucked on the bed next to her and Tom was looking through his wardrobe. She looked around the floor looking for her clothes, but she couldn't see them so she walked up behind Tom picked a guns and roses shirt from out of his wardrobe and pulled it over her naked body.

"Tom, where are my clothes? And what exactly did we do last night that rendered me naked?" She asked.

Tom turned around and placed his hands on her hips. "Don't you remember?"

"Sort of.."

"Well your clothes are downstairs what happened was you stripped and begged me to f-"

"Right okay okay, I get the point. Please say you used-" she interrupted.

"Protection. Yes don't worry." He interrupted. "Go on go and get dressed, we've got a busy day ahead. Oh and there's some of your clothes that you left the other day, I washed them for you."

"Oh great thanks." Sam replied as she pulled Tom's shirt off of her and chucked it at him. "I'm going for a shower."

"Sam don't you wanna leave it up for tonight so that we've had a shower the night before we go?"

"Oh yeah okay." She replied as she got dressed. She pulled her thick hair out of her hoodie and walked behind Tom. "Right, are you nearly done?"

"No, but I'd be quicker if you helped me" Tom stated as he fluttered his eyelashes at her.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Get my toothbrush, tooth paste, razors, shaving gel, hair gel and comb and put them in the side pocket please.." Sam reluctantly walked towards the ensuite and collected his items. It was nearly 8am and Sam had just finished repacking tom's bag for him after he had thrown all of his clothes in there rather than folding them up. Most of his clothes were base layers because they would be wearing the green boiler suits most of the time. He ask had an overnight bag for Sam's, packed with the set of clothes that he was going to wear tomorrow. He also had a spare bag with his wellies and he was ready for the Holby festival.

So Tom and Sam chucked them in the boot of the car and set off for Holby ED.

**Thanks for reading! Please review with any ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Tom arrived at the ED at 8am, they walked straight to Zoe's office.

"Morning Zoe." Tom said happily.

"Oh morning." Zoe smiled. "Right, I didn't know what sizes to get so if you come with me to the store room." Zoe said as she picked up her keys.

Zoe opened the door and walked to the green boiler suits. "Right. Oh the medical lead emailed me to tell you to pack lightly and to tell you that there's thunderstorms forecast and the fields get muddy so good luck. Oh and also he said to tell you that you cannot drink alcohol at all while you're there and that you can pick what field your staying in," Zoe explained as Sam and Tom picked up several boiler suits. "They're numbered one to seven and they are all around 12 acres big. The customers aren't arriving until Monday so you'll have first choice where you camp." Zoe noticed that Tom had picked up four large boiler suits and Sam had six small ones.

"Sam! I don't think you're going to need that many!"

"I will if it's muddy." She stated.

"What happened to pack lightly?" Zoe asked and Sam shrugged. "Anyway, there's the reflective jackets. There's the thick ones and the thin ones. When you're on duty you have to wear the boiler suits and a reflective jacket and one of you has to have the medi-bag with you at all times."

Sam picked up one of the thick ones and two of the thin ones, Tom picked up one of each. "Right, do you wanna go and put them in the car and then come back for the medi-bags?"

"Bags? I thought you said we only need one."

"Yes but you'll need a second one incase you run out of something." Tom nodded.

"Zoe, can I have a word with you please?" Sam asked, "in private." Tom got the hint and took Sam's clothes back to the car, Zoe led Sam to her office and shut the door behind her.

"What's up?" Zoe asked kindly.

"Um, this is probably a stupid question but if I start taking the pill today and I'm due on Monday..." Sam begun, avoiding Zoe's eye contact.

"You'll still bleed for a few days. It's too late to stop your period completely." Zoe said softly.

"Right okay, never mind. Where's the medi-bags?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Theres two in the staff room for you. Sam you don't have to go, i can find some one else,"Zoe said sympathetically.

"No don't worry, see you in a week." Sam said quietly as she headed for the staff room. She met Tom on her way.

"Hey what were you speaking about?"

"Girl stuff." Sam whispered and Tom pulled a 'eeww' face as they picked up the medi bags from the staff room.

"Right, we'll go to Rob's then. Ill just give him a ring to let him know."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review if you have any ideas or just let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

At llam, Tom and Sam returned from Rob's house. There, they collected two sleeping bags and inflatable pillows, a six man tent, a kettle, saucepans, water container, folding table and chairs and god knows what else! The car was almost full; they saved enough room for Sam to squeeze her stuff in.

Tom parked outside of Sam's flat and got his overnight bag that he would leave at Sam's out. They walked up to the front door and as usual, Tom dumped his stuff on the bed.

"Right, lets pack your stuff then." Tom said.

"Right um just let me go and sort out the three hiking bags."

Five minutes later, Sam returned to Tom lying face down on the bed. She thought she would get him back for what he did at Halloween so she picked up a half empty bottle of water from the top of her draws and opened the lid. She trickled a little bit from the back oh his neck down to his bum!

"Oohh, Jesus that's cold! Oh no no no Sam! It's going down my pants. Sam!" He shrieked. Sam giggled at him.

"What was that for?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

"Revenge. Halloween?"

"That was only a tiny bit!" He exclaimed.

"So was that!"

"Right, shall we pack your bag now, or do you want to do more childish things?"

"No, lets pack." Sam said as she was still trying not to giggle at Tom's reaction.

"Right, what can I do?" Tom asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Um, fold up the boiler suits and put them at the bottom of my bag and the same with the reflective jackets but leave the thick one out."

"Okey dokey."

* * *

Soon Tom had finished and Sam had laid out the clothes she was going to wear tomorrow. "Right, toiletries." Sam said as she fished through her draws until she found a small black bag for them. Tom sensed that that was going to be awkward so he said, "I'm going to go and fill up the car with petrol okay?"

"Yep." Sam said, she was relieved that he had left.

* * *

It was 8pm and Sam and Tom were sitting on the sofa, cuddling each other. They had just had, what they referred to as their 'last supper' which consisted of spaghetti bolognese followed by fruit salad. Sam was all packed except the couple of bits I.e. hairbrush that she had to use in the morning. They had both had showers and were relaxing for the final time before they were going away, to get little sleep and plenty of grief from drunk rockers.

"You know Zoe was saying hat we can chose what site we stay on between one and seven?"

"Yes."

"What's the best one?"

"It depends what you want really. Hang on, let me check to see if it's the same as last year." Tom said as he reached for his phone.

"What do mean 'what you want'?"

"Yeah, it's the same as last year. Right well, you might want somewhere near to the arena, but not far away from the toilets and not right on top of the showers. Or you might want somewhere near the forest but you don't want to be too far away from the arena. You've got to consider what you want to be near more, there's the toilets, showers, the arena, the forest, the medical tent.

What would you rather be near?" Tom asked as he showed Sam the site map.

Sam bit her lip before asking, "where were you last year?"

"Site 2" he replied, it was close to the arena but we did get woken up a few times by drunken idiots coming back late. Oh and number one and two were the worst mud wise. It was a couple of inches deep!."

"How about number six? I mean, it's quite far away from the arena but it's close to the forest and the medical tent. I'd rather have to walk further and be somewhere a bit quieter. Besides, we'll have to be near the forest because I am not using the toilets."

"You'll have to be careful, you don't know what's lurking about in the forest at night."

"Aw, you'll just have to come and keep watch for me then." Sam said, Tom pulled an extremely happy and seductive face. "When I say keep watch, I mean watch for other people, not me." Sam stated.

"Right, site six it is then. Do you want to go near the middle or the edge?" Tom asked.

"The edge, we're going in a corner."

"Okay, what are we doing money wise?" Tom asked.

"I'll take my credit card to pay at tescos-"

"No it's fine I'll pay for-"

"No, you're driving and you got all of the equipment sorted. I'll pay."

"Okay I'm not going to argue."

"We won't really need to buy anything else will we?"

"Apart from the odd beer or burger." Tom murmured. Sam glared at him. "What? They're not going to know if we have one sneaky drink!" Tom exclaimed.

"No, we're not drinking and we're not eating anything from the food vans."

Sam had begun yawning frequently. "Come on, lets go to bed." Tom said as he got up off of the sofa.

"I'm not tired." Sam said sternly.

"Yes you are, come on we've got a long sleepless week ahead of us."

"Fine," Sam sulked as she got up and followed Tom to her bedroom. He tucked her in tightly and climbed in the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight Sam." Tom said kindly.

"Goodnight Tom." Sam said sleepily.

"Goodnight Sam." Tom said again.

"Goodnight Tom." Sam said angrily,

"Goodni-"

"TOM! Shut up now!" Sam snapped.

"Geez someone's on their period!" He joked.

"I'm not yet so shut up."

"Okay then, I have come to the clinical diagnosis of PMS."

"Tom, put your head on that pillow and close your eyes and your mouth. Or you can sleep on the sofa." Sam said, she was really tired and the last thing she wanted was Tom being an idiot.

Tom flashed his eyes before he gave in and went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was 9am on the Sunday before Sam began to stir. Her and Tom were having a lie in because it was their last one for a week. Sam stretched her arms out and rolled onto her back. Seconds after, Tom jumped on top of her with his hands and legs either side of her thin frame supporting him.

"Good morning gorgeous." Tom said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning." Sam smiled.

"Some one's in a better mood than last night. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Carrot and celery juice; I'm going to go for a run."

"Are you nuts?"

"I must be I slept in the same bed as you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you take up three quarters of the bed and you snore like Thomas the tank engine, no wait that's an offence to Thomas." Sam joked.

"It's an offence to Tom as well." Tom joked. "Besides, your so thin I could take up 99% of the bed and you'd still have room to stretch."

"Can you get off of me please?" Sam asked. Reluctantly, Tom rolled back onto his side of the bed, but not before he pecked her on the cheek.

Sam got changed into a pair of leggings, a running shirt and her trainers. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail and went downstairs. Sam made her carrot and celery juice, with Tom's disgusted facial expressions over her shoulder. Quickly, she drank it, said goodbye to Tom and began running.

* * *

After half an hour, Sam returned only slightly out of breath.

"Good run?" Tom asked whilst standing with wet hair and only a towel covering his bottom half.

"Um yeah."

"Where did you go?"

"Along the river over the motorway bridge and back down the other side. I'm going for a shower okay?"

"Yep."

* * *

It got to 11am and Tom had just finished squeezing Sam's hiking bag, the two extra hiking bags (which they would fill with shopping) and her two sleeping mats (one of which she would give to Tom). Sam had just taken the all ice packs out of her freezer, (most of which she wasn't even aware she had.) and filled the cool box with them.

She had also packed their lunches which consisted of a salad, a bag of crisps, a bottle of water and an apple each.

"Right, you ready?" Tom asked.

"Um, yeah. Lets go." Sam said as she got into the passenger seat which had been pushed forward for extra room.

* * *

please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, we're medics." Tom said out the window as he was holding his parking permit to the a young lad in a reflective jacket.

"Names?"

"Tom Kent and Sam Nicholls." The lad checked his clipboard.

"Through you go, there are signs to the medical tent by the black gate in the corner, leave your things in the car for now; you can get them later" he explained as he pushed the button to raise the barrier.

"Thanks."

Tom drove up to the next car parking space in the massive car park. There were already around thirty or fourth cars, presumably owned by security, medical and merchandise staff.

Tom and Sam got out of the car and followed the signs to the medical tent.

"Right, we'd better get started then. I'm sure your clinical leads would have told you what hours you were going to be on duty however we've changed the timetable because some of the hours were unfair for some people. There's a copy of the new timetable for each of you here." The medical lead explained as he handed out sheets of paper to the forty odd doctors.

"Now then," he continued, "when on duty, you must stay in your pairs at all times and one of you must have a medi-bag with you. The schedule for today is once this talk is over you can relax and set up your pitch. You can camp anywhere. Um, tomorrow, the festival go-ers arrive from 11am. Until then, your free to do whatever you want. A few details, toilets are on site 5 showers are on site 7 and obviously the medical tent which is where we are now, is on site 6. Um, that's it folks any questions?... Nope, well then you're free to go! Have a good week!"

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Tom and Sam were walking back to the car whilst Tom read out when they were on duty. "Right we've got 11am-4pm tomorrow, 7am-midday and 7pm to midnight from Tuesday to Saturday. And we are free on the Sunday!"

"That's great compared to our previous hours which were 7am to midnight every day!"

Tom unlocked the car, they had a 5 minute walk to where they were camping and luckily, the ground was dry. However, as Zoe had warned them, there were thunder storms predicted for the week so it was bound to get muddy. Tom and Sam grabbed their hiking bags, the tent, their sleeping bags and the table to carry first. They arrived back at site six.

It was square and the grass was cut short. There was the medical tent in the middle and site number 4, 5 and 7 surrounded them on three of the sides, the other side was where the forest was. Sam decided that she wanted to be in the back corner by the forest so the dumped their stuff there and walked back to the car for the next lot. They managed to carry everything over in three lots.

* * *

"Right if we set up our pitch, have lunch and then we can go shopping because if we leave it to later, tescos will be heaving."

"Yep okay, lets do the tent first."

* * *

Bits of the poles and cover were spread out on the grass. "I thought you said it says takes 10 minutes to erect?" Sam protested and Tom burst out laughing. Again.

"Well if it takes that long I'd suggest Viagra but-"

"Tom!"

"It does say ten minutes on the instructions! Have a look yourself."

Sam picked up the sheet that had been discarded by Tom who was insistent that he didn't need them.

"It says it takes 10 minutes for 6 people you idiot!"

"Right well there's two of us so times the time by three and it should take us half an hour." Tom said confidently.

"Yeah well we've been here what twenty minutes?"

"If you're so perfect you do it then." Tom said as he stood up and dropped the pole.

"Fine. Watch the master." Sam said as Tom placed one of the folding chairs out and sat down waiting for Sam to screw up and come back begging him for help.

* * *

After ten minutes, then tent was up, it just needed pegging in and the guy ropes needed stretching out.

"You're really talented at erecting things Sam." Tom said seductivley as he stood up.

"Yeah and you're really talented at pegging things Tom." Sam remarked as she chucked the mallet and peg bags towards Tom and then sat down on his chair. He smirked before he finished off the tent.

**Thank you very much for reading! Please review and let me know what injury think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Tom had just finished their lunches and had packed everything way inside their tent. They had their walking boots on and they both had hiking as on their backs as they walked on their way to tescos. Luckily, it had been fairly dry recently so the fields weren't muddy.

* * *

They arrived at tescos and and Tom grabbed a big trolley. Sam glared at him playfully as she and Tom took their hiking bags off and placed them in the small bit at the end of the trolley.

"What? I'm a growing lad and I have a big appetite." Sam laughed at his adolescent behaviour.

They walked down the toiletries aisle. Tom grabbed several packs of baby wipes, some hand sanitizer and a bottle of hand soap while Sam walked towards the female's essentials part. Sam picked up a box of tampons and a pack of pads and turned around to find Tom was behind her with the trolley. She went red very quickly.

"I don't get why girls get embarrassed by periods. I mean it's a natural thing so what's so embarrassing about it?"

"I dunno, it's just an awkward thing when there's boys about. Talking about periods with girls is fine but boys are just awkward." Sam said quietly.

"Do I look awkward?"

"No more than usual." Sam joked as they walked down the next aisle.

"Aah, beans. Good old camping food." Tom said as he picked up several tins.

"I don't think so." Sam said as she took the out of Tom's hands and put the back on the shelf. "Full of sugar and salt."

"If you don't let me have them, i'll embarrass you."

"How?" Sam asked and Tom took a deep breath.

"Beans, beans good for your heart. The more you eat the more you-" Tom sung loudly attracting several people's attention before being interrupted by Sam.

"Fine you can have them!"

"Thank you." Tom smiled as he put two tins in the trolley.

* * *

Soon, Tom and Sam were at the check out tills. The trolley was almost full with pasta, sauces, couscous, rice, fruit and vegetables,several packs of marshmallows (which Sam was made to get after Tom had got on his knees and fake cried for) and skewers, and a lot more food that would last the two until next Sunday.

* * *

It was 11pm and Sam and Tom were just settling down to go to sleep. They were zipped up in their sleeping bags. They had had Chicken and vegetable skewers with mushroom couscous for dinner which Sam had found rather surprisingly nice considering Tom cooked it. Tom, after a lot of persuasion, allowed Sam to go into the forest to pee they had a small campfire where they sat on a picnic blanket roasting marshmallows whilst wrapped together in a blanket.

"Goodnight Sam." Tom said as he tried to cuddle up to Sam. Sam was facing the side of the tent when she felt Tom wiggle his sleeping bag right behind her. She squirmed a little which made him back off a little.

"Night Tom." She replied quietly, she felt bad that she had hurt his feelings a little but she didn't want to cuddle up to him now.

**Thank you for reading, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was 4am and Sam woke to the sound of thunder and the harsh pricking of rain on the tent. At least they knew it was waterproof. However, Sam has a familiar, painful feeling in her lower abdomen. She turned over and checked that Tom was asleep before she crept over the her bag and took out some ibuprofen and a bottle of water. She took two tablets before curling up in a ball, wishing the pain would ease off soon.

Minutes later, Tom was also woken by the sound of thunder. He realised that this was going to be a muddy week. He opened his eyes fully before her could see, though the moonlight, that Sam was curled up in a ball. She had her head on her knees but Tom didn't know if she was awake or not. She sniffled which confirmed that she was awake.

"Sam? You alright?" He said, he didn't have to worry about being quiet because they were the only people who were camping in that field so far.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, she didn't even bother to move her head.

"Whats wrong? You scared of thunder?"

"No." Sam murmured as she tried curling up tighter.

"Well what's... Wait... is it period pain?"

"No it's morning sickness." She snapped sarcastically and harshly, her voice was still muffled by her sleeping bag which she'd pulled around her face and up to her eyes.

Tom smirked at her bad mood so he shuffled closer to her.

"Have you taken painkillers?"

"Yes." Sam snapped.

"Turn over and face the side of the tent."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Tom said softly. Sam laid on her side and did as Tom said. Luckily, Sam's sleeping bag zip was on Tom's side so he undone his zip and Sam's zip and moving up behind her. He made sure that the sleeping bags gwere still covering Sam and he put his arms around her stomach. He gently palpated her stomach with his warm hands.

"Mm." Sam groaned.

"Better?"

"Yeah... Thanks."

"No worries." Tom whispered as Sam began to fall asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Just to let you all know, I'm going on a running camp tomorrow (Monday) and I won't be back until late night on Friday. (I love running :)) Anyway, there's no (or so I've been told) Internet there. (I don't know how I'm going to cope with 5 days without fanfic but the running will occupy me!) **

**So, hopefully I will have some free time in the evenings to write some more chapters however... I won't be able to upload them until late Friday night (or if I'm too tired Saturday morning.) so ive made this a long one. Sorry x**

**A/N For the radio part, (read on and you'll understand) Tom is 204 and Sam is 205 :)**

At 7am, Monday morning, Tom woke up. He spend a whole minute stretching before her realised that Sam wasn't there. He was about to get up when Sam unzipped the tent.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Forest."

"Lovely." he said sarcastically. "You feeling alright now?"

"Um, yeah."

"Right, well... Nature calls." Tom said as he went outside. Sam stopped him by grabbing his hand lightly.

"Tom thanks, and sorry I was a bit.. moody."

"It's fine besides, I rather enjoy snuggling up to you. I would now but I'm about to wet myself so..."

"Go on go, oh and wear your wellie boots; it's really muddy." Sam smirked as he quickly slipped out of the tent.

* * *

Once Tom returned, Sam grabbed a towel and her 3in1 shampoos, conditioner and body wash. "Right, I'm going for a shower before the hooligans arrive." Sam said.

"Right, um I'll go for a shower in a minute. Do you want to give me your credit card and I'll go and take my car keys and put them in a locker?"

"Yeah alright it's in my purse in the bottom pocket of my bag."

* * *

It was 10:50am. Sam and Tom were dressed in their green boiler suits with their thin yellow reflective jackets on. They both had radios clipped inside their jackets which were tuned with the other forty doctor's radios in case of an emergency as well as all the security and police personnel. Tom was carrying the medi-bag because Sam's abdomen was still aching quite a bit.

It was actually quite hot and sunny now but the ground was still a bit muddy. It wasn't too bad because hardly anyone had walked over it. They had ten minutes before the gates opened.

Sam and Tom were the only doctors on this gate and they could see people were queuing forever; they couldn't even see the end of it. People had had their bags and cars searched before entering the car park so as soon as the gates would open, people were free to set up their tents and get pissed. Although by the looks of it, most of them had already started drinking.

The two doctors were standing a few meters away from the metal gate right infront of it. As soon as the gates opened of course they were going to move. Tom stood next to Sam with the medi-bag on his left shoulder. With his right arm, he snaked it around Sam's waist in an attempt to comfort the very silent doctor.

The fans were like animals. Shouting and screaming, making as much noise as they could. Tom remembered he too was the same last year. But suddenly, the gate gave way. Security attempted, and failed, to control them as they charged through. The crowd hit Sam and Tom like a tonne of bricks, separating them immediately.

It took all of Sam's strength not to fall to the floor, because she knew if she did so, the consequences would be severe. After fumbling about, Sam regained control of her movement and was able to run, despite her pain, faster than the others because they all had bags and tents with them. "TOM!" She shouted repeatedly. Sam ran out of the crowd at the side and attempted to go back to Tom whilst feeling sick because of her period pain.

Meanwhile, Tom was pushed away from Sam. He tried to grab hold of her again but it was too late she was gone. "SAM!" He shouted repeatedly. Tom exited the crowd faster than Sam. He slipped into a crevice of the bush that created the path for the fans. He was waiting for the crowd to die down but after five minutes they were still swarming in. Tom was panicking but then he heard his radio. "_Security to 204. Security to 204."_

Tom's shoulder was still sticking out of the crevice because he couldn't quite fit in so it was being constantly pounded by people pushing past; he was trapped. But he tried to remain calm and picked up his radio.

"204 to Security." Tom returned.

_"Received. Are you injured? Repeat are you injured?"_ Tom could barely hear it over the noise of the crowd but he just about made it out the second time.

"No, uninjured. 204 to 205 repeat 204 to 205." Tom said hoping that his girlfriend would pick up.

After five minutes of repeating it down the line, there was no reply. The crowd had died down so Tom could get out of the crevice, still the medi-bag on his shoulder, and attempt to look for Sam.

Tom tried again on the radio. "204 to 205 come in." Almost immediately Sam replied, they had to talk professionally because all the other doctors and security staff would be able to hear what they were saying.

"205 to 204."

"204 to 205, meet at gate repeat, meet at gate." Tom replied clearly.

"205 received, On my way."

* * *

After a few minutes, Sam and Tom saw each other from around 10m away. Tom could see that Sam's face was pale and she had a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding quite a lot so he ran up to her. Sam walked slowly towards him.

"Sam are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly, "Someone just caught it with a bag or something." Sam was blinking slowly and avoiding eye contact so Tom got his radio out. "204 to medi-tent."

"Medi-tent to 204 go ahead."

"205 has a minor injury so we're coming back to medi-tent, you'll need to send Extra doctor to gate 3 to cover."

"Received, sending someone over now."

"Tom I don't need to go."

"Yes you do," Tom said as he put his arm around Sam's waist to guide her. "Has the pain got worse?"

"No it's only a scratch."

"No I mean period pain." He whispered.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

They entered the tent and the medical lead agreed that Tom could clean her up so he sat Sam down on a plastic chair. But for some reason, he went back over to the medical manager and had a little chat with him quietly.

Tom looked over to Sam and mouthed 'ill be back in a minute.' Before he walked into the other tent where the supplies were kept which Sam thought was storage because there was all he needed in this tent to clean up a little cut.

* * *

Soon Tom returned with his hands behind his back. "Tom what did you say to him?" Sam asked.

"I just asked if there were any hot water bottles because you are a bit cold." Tom lied as he took the red fluffy hot water bottle from behind his back. "I thought it might help with the pain a bit." Tom placed it gently against Sam's stomach and Sam held it in place. She knew he had lied because it was warm outside, almost hot. She wouldn't be cold. But she appreciated him caring for her.

"Thanks." She replied as Tom began wiping away the conjealed blood from her forehead and cheek where it had dripped down.

"Right, it's not deep; it's only a scratch."

"I told you." Sam said firmly smiling.

"But... You still need-"

"Antiseptic to stop it from getting infected."Sam interrupted.

"Really I had no idea!" Tom joked sarcastically.

After Tom had cleared Sam's forehead, he gently rubbed some antiseptic cream around it. "Right, leave that to soak in for a few minutes while you sit there. Listen, if you said you have a really bad headache because they gave you a wack or the antiseptic is really stinging, I'm sure I could get you some morphine which would help the period pain." He whispered.

"No, Tom. It's a nice idea but if I use it once, I'll want it again and again so thanks but no thanks." Sam said as she stood up and put the hot water bottle down.

"Come on, we're supposed to be on duty." Sam said as she went to pick up the medi-bag.

"Uh-uh I don't think so." Tom said as he took it off of her. Sam glared at Tom before walking out of the medical tent. Until 4pm, Sam and Tom had to patrol the grounds looking for anyone who needed medical assistance.

* * *

At 3pm Sam and Tom (who kept moaning about being hungry because he had had nothing to eat all day) were walking along the edge of site 7. Abruptly, a young girl began screeching, "HELP! Somebody please help!"

Tom ran through the trees quickly towards the voice, Sam followed at a slightly slower pace. "HELP!" Tom came across a girl in her late teens who was running back towards the field but she stopped when she saw Tom in the medical reflective jacket with the medi-bag.

"Woah woah woah slow down!" Tom said.

"Please come quickly." She said as she grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him through another 20m of trees. They reached a lake.

Sam arrived seconds after Tom and they saw a boy, who was also in his late teens with only his head and an inch of his shoulders sticking out of the water who was splashing about frantically. He was about 30meters away from the edge.

"He's stuck in quick sand, and I can't swim please please help him." She said quickly.

"I-I" Tom stuttered.

"Tom?" Sam said as he froze.

"Sam you'll have to; I can't swim either."

"But- I-I can't I'm.. I'm on- I". Sam stuttered.

"Please help me!" The young boy shouted as he carried on splashing about.

Sam realised that she had to move fast so she took off her reflective jacket, her hiking shoes and took the radio and her phone out of her pocket quickly. She chucked them on the floor and ran in the first metre before she dived under water.

Sam swam as fast as she could uncomfortably, causing her pain to get worse, but it didn't matter; she had to save the boy who was sinking. It took her less than 20 seconds before she had painfully swam the thirty meters. Sam's foot briefly touched the floor but it immediately began to suck her foot down so she quickly took her foot off again.

"Hi, I'm Sam what's your name?"

"L-Luke."

"Right Luke, i need you to stay calm okay?"

"Yeah just please help me."

"I will, I will. Okay in a minute," Sam begun, his chin was now a centimetre from the water whilst the girl and Tom stood anxiously at the side. "I'm going to go underwater, an pull your left leg up okay? And I want you to lift your left leg as hard as you can, and push down on your right leg okay? It doesn't matter if your shoe comes off. Right three, two," and Sam went under. She couldn't see much through the murky water, the sand was half way up his knee so she grabbed it and pulled it upwards. The boy was pulling as hard as he could. Sam was running out of breath when finally, his foot came up out of the sand. Sam quickly surfaced and took in several deep breaths. The boy was now tilting his head backwards so that he could breath, his ears were just going under water.

"Right, do not put your left foot back down okay?"

"Right."

"I'm going to go under and pull your right leg out okay, as soon as its out, don't wait for me, don't out your feet on the ground, just swim back towards the edge. Yes?"

"Yeah yeah please hurry,"

Sam took a deep breath and went under again. She grabbed his knee and tried pulling it up but it only pulled her down, she had to put her feet on the floor and push his leg upwards. He was freed and he quickly swam towards the edge.

Sam however had her feet stuck a little bit, she was still underwater when Tom shouted, "SAM!"

She kicked as hard as she could and got her left leg out before she done the same with her right leg, Sam surfaced again. "SAM! Are you okay?"

After some large, deep breaths Sam spat out some water and shouted a brief 'yes.' And she started swimming back to the edge. Tom had already helped the boy out and made sure her was okay so he made him wait until Sam was out so they could take him to the medical tent for a check over. He had also radioed to the medical tent what had happened.

Sam climbed out and stood up. "Thank you so so much, I don't know what I'd have done without you." Luke said.

"It's what we're here for." Sam said quietly as she looked at the floor. Tom picked up her reflective jacket, her shoes, phone and radio in one hand and put his other arm around her cold, wet shoulders.

"You okay?" Tom asked as the four started walking towards the medical tent which was 5 minutes away.

"Fine. Just, I want to get changed." Sam said quietly and Tom nodded.

"Sam, I'm sorry I made you go, I just, if I'd have gone in, you would have had to rescue me as well!"

Sam didn't reply and didn't talk the rest of the way.

* * *

Luke and the young girl were walked through to a cubicle to be checked over.

"Did you swallow any water?" Tom asked and Sam shook her head. "Wait here a minute." Tom said as he walked over to the medical lead. Tom had a quick word with him before he walked back over to Sam. "Come on, he said we can finish early so we're off shift." Tom said as he walked out of the tent with Sam.

"I need a shower." Sam said quietly. Tom nodded and poked his head round the corner to see that the queue for the showers was never ending, it nearly reached the other field. Sam sulked a little so Tom said, "it's alright, we've got hundreds of baby wipes!" Tom joked however Sam didn't even smile at all. They both walked back to the tent.

Tom put her boots, reflective jacket, radio and phone just inside the tent. He left Sam waiting under the canopy that was clipped on to the front of the tent. He returned with Sam's towel and held it up, hiding her body for her whilst she took of the still dripping yet muddy boiler suit. She stripped completely and Tom wrapped the towel around her and guided her into the main compartment on the tent. He zipped the tent shut and because Sam was still muddy, she didn't want to go into the bedroom bit so Tom got Sam a bra, pair of nickers and a pad before he went into the bedroom so that Sam could get changed in peace.

"You decent?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

Tom walked back in with an empty tescos bag which Sam put something wrapped in a tissue into. He also had the baby wipes. He gently wiped Sam's back, neck, chest and stomach. Each time he changed body part, he put the wipe in the rubbish bag and used another.

"Right, sit on here." Tom said as he put one of the folding chairs out for her. Sam reluctantly, yet silently sat down. Tom knelt infront of her. She still remained silent.

Tom held her hand as he wiped her left arm all the way down to her finger tips. He did the same for her right arm. He then got another wipe and gently wiped her thin thighs all the way up to her knickerline.

He then went gently lower and wiped her knees and her lower legs and feet. Tom used a final wipe for his own hands.

"Right, I'm going to take this to the bins," Tom said as he picked up the tesco bag and tied a knot in the top. "You get changed and decide what you want for breakfast slash lunch slash dinner okay?" Sam nodded but Tom wasn't happy with her behaviour so he knelt down in front of her again.

"Sam, what's wrong darling? Does your tummy hurt?"

"No, I just. I... When I freed Luke's second leg, I got my feet stuck and I... I just I panicked Tom. I panicked that I would never see you again, and that I would never get to tell you something." Sam explained in a quiet, soft voice.

"Tell me what?" Tom asked softly. Sam was quiet for a few moments before she replied.

"I love you... I really love you." Sam said with a tear in her eye.

"Aw, I love you too, very much." Tom replied as he pulled the semi naked Sam into his arms. They hugged for a long minute before they both pulled away. Tom rubbed her upper arms.

"Go on, get dressed you're freezing!" Tom said as he began unzipping the tent.

* * *

It got to 5pm and Tom had already warmed the disposable BBQ up. Tom and Sam had agreed on cooking the tinned hot dogs which they would eat in hot dog rolls with grilled onion, mushroom and peppers on skewers.

The majority of people were watching the concert so Tom was insistent that they both got changed into their pyjamas. Tom was wearing a zebra onesie with a hood that had ears and Sam wore a dark blue and pink stripy onesie that had straps and showed a little cleavage.

Later after eating, Sam and Tom sat around the fire. They had both been sitting in silence for a while enjoying each other's company.

"Sam have you got period pains again?" Tom asked as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"No. Why?" Sam replied.

"You look a little pale." Tom said kindly.

"It's probably because I haven't got any foundation on." Sam stated and she yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm knackered." Sam said as she got up. Tom also got up.

"Yeah, me too." He said as he poured the bucket of emergency water over the fire.

* * *

Tom went to the forest for a pee first. Then he came back and Sam went. By the time Sam came back, Tom had cleverly zipped the two sleeping bags together making a double sleeping bag. Sam zipped up the tent and laid down next to Tom who then zipped them in.

"Tom?"

"Yes."

"Rub my stomach like you did last night please." She asked sweetly.

"Why? I though you said you're not in pain." He said worriedly.

"I'm not, it just feels nice and your hands are nice and warm and soft."

"Fine." Tom sighed. Tom rubbed her flat stomach in circular motions gently until they both fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter :) I want to write something about Tom being in danger or getting injured or something but I don't have any ideas! **

**Also, I was thinking that towards the end of the festival, Sam could go into the forest and after peeing, she gets raped. Tom tells the medical lead and they get sent back to Holby ED because Sam is in a lot of pain. (Dixie and Jeff take Sam in ambulance whilst Tom packs their stuff because his doesn't want him with her.) And she has some sort of injury 'down there.' Please let me know if that's something you would like. (Obviously you wouldn't like Sam to be raped but you know what I mean.) Also, if you do like the idea, who would you like to be treating Sam, and could it have been someone Sam knew who raped her?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - This is just a quick note, I've got a such contrasting Verviers about PMS idea so I'm going to do two separate endings (maybe as separate stories, or maybe as two long chapters on then end of this) i know what I'm going to do roughly so thank you for all the reviews. **

**Dont forget I won't be uploading any of my stories anytime soon because of running camp :) I'm so excited I can't sleep XD and I know most of you probably think I'm mad, but everyone I know thinks I am too :D **

**im basically staying in a one man tent in the middle of nowhere, with a load of strangers I've never met before pane we're running miles every day. I so happy yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay!**


	13. ENDING 1

**Sorry it's been so long but here it is! This is one ending and I am going to write another soon because there were so many different opinions as to whether Sam gets raped or not so her is ENDING 1 :**

**Tuesday 5:30am**

Ian walked up to his younger brother, "Luke, I heard what happened yesterday, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm lucky. Sam, the doctor dived in and saved me. It's quite funny actually, there was this other doctor, Tom. He looked pretty cool but he said he couldn't swim. You know I think there was something between them two."

"What did she look like?"

"Um, average height, thick browny blonde hair and quite fit. Why?"

"Nothing. Just, I might know her but never mind. I'm just going to the toilet okay."

**Tuesday 6am**

It was 6am on Tuesday morning and Sam and Tom had just had an early breakfast which consisted of cereals for Tom and an apple for Sam. Sam always woke up early at home, usually she would go for a run but here it was just too muddy and Sam still had a small stomach ache. Sam was sitting in the tent and Tom was behind her with his legs either side of her and his arms were gently rubbing her stomach. Sam began to slip out of Tom's arms.

"Where you going?"

"To pee." Sam replied as she picked up a small, thin white item from her bag and concealed it in her fist.

"Yeah sure."

"I am!" Sam replied as she walked out of the tent.

* * *

The forest was only a minutes walk away from the tent when Sam heard "Hello Samantha Nicholls."

"Wh- Ian! What are you doing here?" Sam said surprised, she thought he was in Afghanistan.

"I'm on leave, I thought I'd Come here with my brother Luke and his mates."

"Luke? Oh is he okay now?"

"Yeah fine thanks to you. Listen Sam how about we go to the arena together tonight?"

"Um, I cant I'm on duty." Sam lied.

"But some other time right?"

"Ian, I've moved on."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"It wouldn't matter if there was. Look, I've got to go," Sam said, still concealing the tampon in her hand.

"It was nice to see you again Sam."

"You too." Sam said as she walked away towards the forest.

* * *

Sam had just finished and she was standing up, pulling up her leggings in the forest when a hooded figure came up behind her. Someone pushed her onto the floor face first onto the rough, cold forest floor. Sam tried to scream but the attacker put his dry, rough hand over her mouth. He ripped her leggings and knickers down and pushed his body harshly into hers. He thrusted really hard into Sam whilst she was still fighting to get him off. Suddenly, Sam felt the attacker get ripped off of her so she turned over with her leggings down by her ankles. She looked to see Ian.

"Get off of her." Tom shouted as he grabbed him by the hood. Ian turned around and punched Tom in the chin, making Tom accidentally release his grip on Ian.

"You've got a feisty one there mate." Ian said to Tom as he smiled, pulled his hood back up and ran away. Tom kneeled down next to Sam who couldn't help but let a tear escape her eyes. Tom had blood dripping from his nose and mouth where his inner cheek had been cut on his teeth.

"Come on, we'll call the police." Tom said, forgetting that Sam was sitting there still with her leggings and knickers down at her ankles. She was obviously in shock.

"No." She said quietly.

"Sam you need to tell the police,"

"No." She repeated. Tom saw her pale skin in the corner of her eyes and looked down. He saw fresh, bright red blood dripping down her leg.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and you can get changed." Tom said as he helped Sam up, she pulled her knickers and leggings up.

"Aah ow... Tom, it's not period... the blood isn't period, I don't think." Sam said, she forced the words out through her pain.

"Well where's it coming from then?"

"I don't know... I think I felt something... rip."

"Right. We'll go to the medi-tent." Tom said and reluctantly, Sam had to agree.

Tom let Sam slip into their tent to get her baggy hoodie which was long so she could cover herself. Whilst she did, he radioed to Medi-tent to get an ambulance for an assault victim; Tom didn't want to embarrass Sam by telling everyone what happened. However, Sam just thought that she was going to the medi-tent to get Tom's face sorted and there she could get a first aid kit so that she could treat herself.

Sam emerged from the tent and Tom put his radio away. It was painful for Sam to walk, it was painful if Sam moved at all but she didn't want Tom to know that. After a silent five minute walk, Sam and Tom arrived at the medi-tent. Luckily for Tom, the ambulance wasn't there yet; if it was, Sam would have ran a mile, or knowing her, Ten miles. Sam walked in with Tom in tow and the medical lead walked up to them.

"What happened? He asked after seeing Tom's bloodied face.

"Some guy attacked Tom." Sam murmured as she stepped aside so that he could speak to Tom.

"No he-" Tom was about to tell the truth when he saw Sam's embarrassed and ashamed face. He didn't need to know the truth, only the paramedics and Sam's doctors would need to know however, the closest ED was Holby so Sam was going to have to face her colleagues. "Well, it's superficial but it's best to be safe." Tom said. The medical lead looked at him strange before walking off because they could have very easily dealt with the injury there.

Tom didn't care about his injuries. At the end of the day, head injuries were always superficial so he knew the dried blood on his chin and upper lip was nothing to worry about. Sam however was something to worry about. She hadn't said anything for ages.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Sam lied, luckily, her leggings were black so although she could feel the blood still dripping down her leg, no one could see it.

"Take a seat." Tom said as he pulled one of the folding chairs next to his one. He was testing if she was in pain, if she wasn't she would sit down.

"I'll stand." Sam stated. Tom left it at that, she had been through enough without him pestering her.

* * *

Sam panicked when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, we're here for the assaulted patient." Dixie said rather unenthusiastically. She was obviously expecting some drunken idiot who had pushed an argument too far.

"Over there." The medical lead said as he pointed towards Tom.

"Hey what happened to you?" Jeff joked as he saw Tom sitting on a chair with a bloodied face, with Sam standing silently behind him.

"Um, I think it's best we talk in the ambulance." Tom said as he saw the other doctors around him waiting for their next patient. Jeff and Dixie were confused but they agreed and Dixie said,

"Right, okay come on then." Tom waited for Sam to exit first, she painfully began to walk. Tom could see she was in pain both mentally and physically. Jeff caught up with Sam, which wasn't hard because she was walking so slow.

"Did they touch you princess?" Jeff asked as he saw she was in pain.

"No, just Tom." She said quietly. Jeff sensed she didn't want to talk about what happened to Tom so he left it.

Dixie however wasn't letting it go, "Tom, what's happened to Sam?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"She's quiet, I mean, did she see it happen?" Dixie asked quietly.

"I'll tell you in the ambulance." Tom replied.

* * *

Sam silently followed Jeff to the ambulance. He opened the doors, folded the step down and offered Sam a hand up. As she took his hand and lifted a leg onto the step, she groaned in pain and immediately snapped her leg back to the floor, she stepped back into Tom.

"Sam, you okay?" Dixie asked cautiously as she stood next to Sam.

"Fine." Sam replied as she attempted to step up again. Tom gave her a helping hand and she painfully got into the ambulance, but then she realised that she had a problem: she was going to have to sit down.

Jeff shut the door after Dixie and Tom entered and he sat in the drivers seat. Tom and Dixie sat in the seats leaving only the bed for Sam.

"Er, Tom shouldn't you get on the bed mate?" Dixie asked,

"No. I don't need treating, It's Sam." He said gently as he guided Sam onto the bed. She tried not to show any pain in her face but she uncontrollably let out a little moan. Jeff thought that this was the time to pull away and head to the ED.

Dixie knelt in front of Sam and asked, "Sam... What's up darlin'"

Sam looked up at Tom and whispered, "Tell them."

After. Few moments of silence, Tom explained, "Some guy... Raped Sam. She thinks something might have, ripped, because she was... bleeding." Tom said softly and quietly.

"Right, bleeding internally or externally?" dixie asked softly.

"externally." she replied quietly.

Jeff was shocked, he tried to focus on driving them and ignore what he just heard. But he had to stop because of traffic in the motorway.

"Erm, you guys better get comfortable. We might be a while." Jeff said, immediately Sam panicked. Dixie saw her face.

"Um, Jeffrey his long is a while?" Dixie asked for Sam.

"About twenty minutes." He replied. Sam got up because she needed to escape but her pain was unbearable.

"Ow!" Sam shrieked. Quickly, Dixie and Tom jumped up and guided her back to the bed.

"Right, Sam love, Im going to have to have a look at your, injury. I need to see if it's serious."

"No." Sam said quietly but firmly.

"Please Sam, I need to mak-"

"No." Sam repeated.

"Alright then, can Tom have a look then?... Ill stand where he is so I can't see anything. Yeah? Good girl." Dixie said as Sam reluctantly nodded.

Dixie and Tom swapped places so that Tom was by her feet and Dixie was near Jeff. Dixie put a sheet over Sam's lap as she pulled her leggings down. Tom waited patiently for Sam to pull her knickers down and the sight was a shock. There were several bruises forming around her upper thighs and there was a lot of blood. Tom put some purple gloves on.

"Dixie can you pass me some cotton pads please?" Tom asked and Sam's head shot up off of the pillow. "It's alright, I just want to clean the Area up a bit so I can see where the blood is coming from. Right, I just need to move the string out of the way okay?" Sam nodded.

"What str- oh nevermind." Dixie said awkwardly.

"Ow!." Sam shrieked in pain and she took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, sorry... Right I can see it now. Okay you've got a rip, in your labia, its about 4cm long and it's going to need stitches but we'll have to wait until we get to the ED before that happens. Dixie can you give her 10 of morphine please." Tom said as he pulled his gloves off. Sam attempted to pull her knickers up but she groaned in pain again.

"It's okay, just leave it. Here." Tom said as he draped a blanket over her bottom half.

"Thanks." Sam murmured to Tom. "Thanks." She repeated quietly as Dixie injected the morphine.

"It's okay Sam." Dixie said as she placed her hand on Sam's. But Sam instantly snatched her hand away from Dixie's, then she regretted her action.

"Dixie, I'm sorry I-"

"It's fine Darlin' Don't worry about it." Dixie said softly.

* * *

Soon Sam and Tom arrived at the ED. As Jeff opened the back doors, Sam laid on the bed and she pulled her hood up and looked towards the side, hoping not to be noticed.

"Right what have we got? Tom what the hell happened?" Zoe asked as the trolley was wheeled out of the ambulance. Tom still had the dried blood on his face and Zoe hadn't seen that it was Sam's because her face was hidden.

"Um, just follow me." Tom replied as he pushed Sam's bed towards a bay.

"Er, Tom you'll have to take this patient to cubicles, all the rooms are full." Zoe stated.

"Fine." Tom said angrily.

Tom, Jeff, Dixie and Zoe wheeled the bed into a cubicle.

"Right We'll leave you two to it. I'm really sorry princess." Jeff said as he and Dixie walked away. Tom closed the curtain around the cubicle.

"Right Tom are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Zoe asked.

"It's alright, it's only me and Zoe." Tom whispered to Sam, so she reluctantly pulled her hood down.

"Sam? What's up?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"No Tom I only want you." Sam asked as Tom sat her up gently, yet painfully.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I'm not an expert in the female 'area.' I'll treat you as much as i can but I'll need Zoe's help." He said softly to her whilst he sat in the chair next to her bed.

Zoe was confused as she stood at the end of Sam's bed. She sensed that there was something wrong with Sam in the 'female area' as Tom had put it, but she didn't know what.

"Um, right Tom can you tell me what's happened please?" Zoe asked.

"Um... Sam was.. Raped." Zoe's face was immediately shocked and Sam's eyes welled up at the word. "She's got a rip about 4cm long, in her labia, i think it is. um I checked about fifteen minutes ago and it was still bleeding."

"Right, Sam do you have any blood clotting disorders or any other medical issues that I should know about?" Zoe asked and Sam shook her head. "Right, well hopefully the bleeding should have stopped by now. Sam.. Can I have a look and then I'll stit-"

"No, I want Tom to treat me."

"Sam I-"

"Please. Don't you think I've been humiliated enough." Sam said pathetically.

"Alright then. How about if Tom examines you and he runs through what he thinks he should do, with me before he does anything. We can take things from there. Is that okay Sam?" Zoe asked and Sam nodded.

* * *

Sam was sat in cubicles still with a blanket over her lap with no clothes on her bottom half, she had her legs straight out in front of her. Zoe had left them so that Tom could examine Sam's injury, before he had to consult Zoe for Sam's treatment.

"Come here." Sam said quietly as she took some antiseptic wipes off of the top of a trolley next to her bed. Tom sat next to her and Sam gently wiped the blood off of his chin and lips. "Thank you so much for saving me." Sam said softly.

"You don't need to thank me, I just did what any boyfriend would have done."

* * *

Sam finished wiping Tom's face clean and looked at him in the eye. "Tom, if I ask you a question, will you promise to answer honestly?"

"Depends what the question is!" He joked, but he saw Sam's serious face. "Yes, I promise."

"Why were you in the forest? I mean, you couldn't have seen me from the tent so you must have been watching me, and if you were watching me then, then you must have been watching me every time I went in the forest to pee or change because you wouldn't have known that what happened was going to happen." Sam asked seriously, she stared at him in the eye.

"Right... I said I would answer honestly, so when I say this I want you to believe me okay? I was watching you, but I could only see the top of your head I promise. I watched you every time you went into the forest because last year... Last year there was a women... She went into the forest and... she got raped by some random bloke." Tom explained as he ran his hand roughly through his hair. "I- I just didn't want it to happen to you but... Sam I promise that I only made sure that I could see the top of your head so that I could make sure you were okay. I know it sounds pervy but I promise you I didn't see anything. Please believe me Sam." Tom pleaded as he saw Sam' blank face, she was contemplating what to do.

"I.. I do, believe you, Tom." Sam said as she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you..." Tom replied as he gently hugged her, after a few minutes they both let go.

"No, thank you for caring for me and being there."

"It's alright, I just wish it didn't happen."

"Me too, and I just want to go home." Sam said,

"Right, if you lie on your back." Tom said awkwardly as he got off of the bed and made his way to the end of it. Sam laid on her back and lifted her knees up, but she still had the blanket on.

"You ready?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. Tom slowly peeled the blanket back. "Right, does it still hurt?"

"Yeah... Tom, I think I've got internal injuries." Sam said quickly and quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear her, but he did.

"Why?" He asked softly as he once again inspected Sam's injury.

"I've, got this pain... It's not on the outside its inside and it hurts every time I move."

"Right... Um, I know it's not what you want, but I'm going to have to tell Zoe. She knows more and she'll be able to help you. I'll go and tell her now." He said as he opened and closed the curtain after him. Sam put her legs down, pulled the blanket over her and dropped her head onto the pillow.

* * *

Soon Tom returned with a equipment trolley. "Right, Zoe said its fine for me to stitch it, and once I'm done, she'll come and have a chat with you about the suspected internal injury okay?" Sam nodded. "Right, sharp scratch." Tom said as he gave Sam a local anaesthetic and moved the string out of the way. Sam quickly drew in a quick breath.

After a few minutes, Tom checked that Sam could not feel anything before he stitched Sam's injury completely. "Right," Tom said as he pulled his gloves off. "I'll go and get Zoe."

Zoe and Sam returned and closed the curtain behind them. Zoe stood at the side of Sam's bed and Tom sat on the opposite side in the chair right next to Sam's bed.

"Sam, do you want me to call the police or-" Zoe began before being interrupted.

"No. No police." Sam said sternly.

"Right. So, Tom told me about the pain. Where abouts is it?"

"It's.. Difficult to explain, I... It's like... Oh I don't know." Sam said hopelessly as she gestured her hands around her lower abdomen.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this. Sam I need to ask you some personal questions okay, Tom would you mind waiting outside please?"

"No, I want Tom to stay." Sam said as she grabbed his hand.

"Right, okay. Um, are you on your period?" Zoe asked, she suspected this after their little chat about the pill before she left.

"Yeah."

"Right... did you have a tampon in when the, incident occurred?" Zoe asked cautiously. Sam only nodded. "Have you still got it in now?" Sam nodded again, she was confused as to what these questions were for.

"Right well, I think you might have a bruised cervix. I've only thought of it because I had someone in a similar situation a few days ago. It's caused by strong, forceful... penetration. Now I need to have a look using a vaginal speculum to see if that is the case and-"

"No, I don't want that- I'm not having that." Sam stated.

"Sam, if I'm right and you don't get diagnosed with a bruised cervix, you can't get strong painkillers which you'll need. Tom, can do it if I guide him though the examination if you're happy with that?" She asked Sam and Tom.

"Um, yeah I'm fine with it if Sam is?" Tom said.

"But I'm on." Sam whispered.

"It'll make it a little harder to diagnose but it can still be done." Zoe said softly.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Sam whispered as she avoided eye contact with the others.

"Sam, Im a doctor, it's not like I'm squeamish about a little blood." Tom said as he squeezed Sam's hand.

"Right, Sam there's some pads in my handbag in my office under my desk. If you go and take the tampon out then we can do it straight after, but just be careful, it will probably be very painful to remove." Zoe said quietly. Sam nodded and with Tom's help, she got off of the bed.

Sam walked towards Zoe's office with her hood up hoping that she wouldn't be recognised, Zoe grabbed Tom's arm.

"Tom, go with her. If she can't do it just tell her to relax as much as she can." Zoe whispered. Tom nodded and followed Sam.

* * *

Tom caught Sam just as she was walking out of Zoe's office.

"Sam, come and use the disabled toilet. Then there'll be no one else there." Tom suggested and Sam agreed.

"I'll wait outside, but don't lock the door just incase something happens okay?" Tom said and Sam nodded. The disabled toilet that Sam had walked to was away from cubicles and down an empty corridor. Tom was pacing closely post the door when he heard Sam moan.

"Sam?"

"I can't do it Tom, it hurts too much." Sam cried.

"Um, alright Sam I'm sure you've done it loads of times before, just relax and stay calm. Take your time." Tom said softly through the door.

After a few moments, Tom heard Sam groan again, then he heard Sam let out a long sigh of relief.

"Told you you could do it." Tom said smugly to the door.

"Shut up." Sam said as opened the pad and pressed it into her knickers. After a minutes or two, Sam opened the door to see Tom leaning in the doorway.

"Come on quickly." Sam said as she walked back towards cubicles.

"Why 'quickly'?"

"Because, the longer we leave it the longer it is until I go home."

"Fine. Sam are you sure you won't let Zoe examine you? because I've never used a speculum before." Tom said softly as he pulled the curtain back around them and Sam got back on the bed.

"yes I'm sure."

* * *

A few minutes later, Zoe entered with an equipment trolley.

"Right, Tom. Inert this gently at a 45 degree angle pointing down, into the vagina." Zoe explained as she held the speculum with her gloves on, Tom also put a pair on. "Then you gently pull these two apart to open it up and I'll tell you what you need to look for. When you're done, push these two back together and gently pull it out at the same angle. Any questions?" Zoe said.

"Nope." Tom said, he pulled a face as he took the speculum off of Zoe.

"Right Sam if you want to lie down." Zoe said as she walked round to the side of Sam, making sure that she wouldn't see anything.

Sam laid on her back and Tom held the blanket over her whilst she pulled her leggings and knickers down. She put her feet firmly on the bed with her knees up in the air and her legs opened.

"You ready?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. He folded back the blanket over her knees and quickly got a swab off of the trolley next to him. He soon replaced it on the trolley and it was covered in a little blood.

"Tom was that from her stitches?" Zoe asked.

"No." Tom said, he didn't need to say anymore because Zoe knew it was her period. Sam twisted her neck so that she was facing the curtain, away from Zoe and Tom in embarrassment.

"Right, I'm about to put it in okay Sam." Tom said as he picked up the speculum. He gently pushed it in causing Sam extreme pain as the last bit pushed onto her cervix. Sam gripped the edges of the bed and her knuckles went white from the pressure.

"Sam, you okay?" Zoe asked as she couldn't see Sam's face.

"Fine," Sam said sternly.

"Right, it's in." Tom said.

"Okay, can you see the cervix?"

"Does it look like a donut with a tiny hole?" Tom asked jokily.

"I suppose you could say that yes. Um, what colour is it?" Zoe asked as she placed her hand on Sam's shoulder gently.

"I can't really see the skin, there's too much blood." Tom whispered, Sam went even more red from embarrassment.

"Right, on the trolley, there are a few cervical brushes, use them one at a time to move the blood out of the way so that you can see what colour it is. But don't push them into the cervix." Zoe said firmly.

"What happens if I do?"

"Well if it is bruised, I'm sure Sam will let you know if you do push them into the cervix and you might need a hearing aid after no matter how high Sam's pain threshold is." Zoe said. "So no pressure." She joked.

"Right," Tom picked up a cervical brush from the trolley and took it out of the sterile packaging, he gently dropped it into the hole that the speculum had created and tried to gently move the blood away.

He hadn't noticed that Sam wasn't saying anything and several tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"Right it is bruised I think; the inner part is darker than the outer." Tom said to Zoe.

"Right okay, take the speculum out gently now." Zoe said.

Tom took it out and placed it on the trolley. He pulled Sam's knickers and legging up for her.

"I'll get you a prescription for some strong painkillers. Are you sure you don't want me to call the police?" Zoe asked but Sam didn't reply. "Sam?"

"Oh god." Tom said as he walked round to the way she was facing, he saw the tears on her face and the ones that had dropped onto the pillow, Sam shuts her eyes tightly trying to stop them coming.

"Did you touch the cervix Tom?" Zoe asked.

"I don't think so, did I Sam?" Tom asked and Sam nodded and sniffled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You should have said." Tom said as he hugged her, after a few minutes for Sam to calm down, Zoe continued.

"You're a brave girl Sam, you must have a high pain threshold to not make a sound. Shall I call the police?" Zoe asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Sam said sternly but quietly.

"Right well, the painkillers should help but I would recommend that you don't use tampons for this period or your next one or have intercourse for the next 6-8 weeks because it would be very painful... Right now, I need to do a blood and urine test for STI screening. If I give you these," Zoe said as she placed a pot, needle and tube, all in a kidney dish on the bed, "Can you come and find me when you're done yeah? Oh and by the way, it might be painful to sit on the bed pan or any hard surface because of the pressure that's put on you're cervix, and your stitches so just be careful, Tom, if you wait outside the curtains, Just incase something does happen okay?"

"And then can I go home? I mean, do I have to back to the festival or-"

"No no no, you don't have to go back. It's your choice after you've done the tests if you want to go home or if you want to wait for the results. If you go home, I can ring you when they come in."

"I just want to go home."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then but um just try not to get any blood in the urine." Zoe said sympathetically as she walked away. Tom picked up the needle and attached the small tube to it.

The needle had just been put in Sam's arm when Fletch opened the curtain.

"Fletch, we're a little busy here." Tom said rudely as Fletch shut the curtain behind him.

"Look I know why you're here I just thought that I should let you know.. That Robyn, found your file on the desk, she saw why you were in and basically it got around a bit."

"What?" Tom said outraged as he saw Sam's embarrassed and angered face. "Well, who else knows?"

"Me, Tess, Zoe, Ash, Jamie, Lily, Noel and Louise."

"And Jeff and Dixie well that's just great everyone's going to think I'm a pathetic, weak, dirty little-" Sam began before being interrupted.

"Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. Sam no one's going to think that." Tom said as he took the blood filled tube and out it in the kidney dish.

"Right, well I just wanted to make sure you're okay- well obviously you're not okay but.. Oh you know what I mean. I just thought you should know that and hope you feel a bit better soon." Fletch said as he slipped out of the curtains.

"Right." Tom said as he got a clean bed pan out of the cupboard next to Sam's bed. "Here you go." He said as he placed the bed pan on the chair he had been sitting on.

"Tom I don't need to Pee. I went just before I was... Just before he... You know." Sam finished as her eyes teared up.

"Aw would you like me to go and get you some water?" Tom said softly, Sam nodded.

* * *

Sam had drunk over a litre of water and tried going to the toilet several times but she couldn't urinate. Each time she tried and failed, she got upset and Tom had to comfort her.

Tom was just walking from the vending machine with her another bottle of water for Sam when Zoe came up to her.

"Tom have you got those samples yet?, I gave the pots to you an hour ago." Zoe stated.

"She can't go."

"What do you mean she can't go? Can't go where? Home?"

"No, I mean she can't urinate, she's drunk loads of water and she keeps on trying but she just can't."

"Why is it painful to sit down?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know she won't say anything and she just keeps on crying."

"Right. Well you stay here and let me have a word with her." Zoe said.

She slipped through the gap in the curtain to find Sam curled up in a ball, she had red puffy eyes.

"Sam, Tom's waiting by reception. So tell me, why cant you go to the toilet?" Zoe demanded softly.

"Everything hurts."

"Can you tell me more specifically?"

"I've got period pain, my cervix hurts every time I move an inch and I can't sit up at all unless its to stand up and even that nearly makes me pass out."

"Right I shouldn't do this Sam but how about if I get you a box of disposable catheters? That way you won't have to sit up and you can use them for the next week or two until the pain eases a bit."

Sam nodded, and murmured "thanks."

"It's fine, do you know how to put them in yourself?"

"I think so." Sam said as she rubbed her stomach again.

"Well if you have any problems, I'm sure Tom will help you. You need to use them a few times a day and I'll get you a water soluble, sterile lubricant that you'll need to use with it okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll give you and Tom the rest of the week off so you won't have to come in until next Monday, but that's only if you feel well enough. You can take as much time as you want because you're owed not only sick leave but you've got compassionate leave as well."

"I don't need compassionate leave. But thanks." Sam stated.

"It's alright." Zoe said as she walked away. She met Tom.

"Go back to Sam, I'll come over in a minute." She said and walked towards the store room.

* * *

Soon Zoe returned to Sam's cubicle with a box containing a few dozen disposable catheters, and a bottle.

"Right, Tom Sam's going to use these for the next week or so until the pain subsides because she can't sit up. It's probably easier if you put them in for her, if you're okay with that Sam because it'll save you from sitting up."

"Um,yeah." Sam said awkwardly.

"Right Tom, have you done a female urinary catheterisation before?"

"Yeah a few times."

"Right I'll leave you two it then. Don't forget the pot for the sample." Zoe said as she walked out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tom had filled the pot from the catheter tube and was letting the rest of Sam's urine go into the bed pan. It was a messy job for Tom to fit the catheter because of Sam's period but he has done it with no fuss to save Sam from more embarrassment. "Jesus Christ!" Tom exclaimed as urine was still pouring into the bed pan.

"What?"

"You've got a bladder the size of a camel!" He joked. He was trying to lighten the mood because it was awkward as Sam had no control over her bladder at the moment.

After a few more minutes, Tom lifted the almost full bed and put it on the second shelf of a trolley which was taken away to be cleaned and sterilised by a nurse.

Tom left Sam to get cleaned up and he took the pot to Zoe. "Right thanks Tom. Did you get it in alright?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah it was fine, can you discharge Sam now and I'll take her home."

"Yeah sure. But Tom, make sure you keep an eye on her. She's lost quite a bit of blood through her period and from her injury and because of her blood test so I wouldn't be surprised if she faints or feels dizzy later. Just don't let her have a really hot shower and don't let her stand up too quickly." Zoe said. Tom nodded and walked over to Fletch and Robyn.

"Robyn, how would you like to make it up to Sam for telling people?"

"Does she know I told people?" Robyn asked and Tom nodded. "Yeah I wanna make it up to her, but how?"

Tom whispered his plan to Robyn and Fletch before he made his was over to Sam.

* * *

"Right, we can go now. I've just called a taxi so lets make our way out yeah? D you want a wheel chair?"

"No, It'll be less painful to walk than sitting."

"Right okay." Tom replied as he and Sam linked arms before they made their way to reception.

Later at 8pm, Tom was cosy lying on the sofa with Sam laying on top of him. He had already used a disposable catheter for Sam earlier whilst she was lying in bed into a 2 litre empty coke bottle. Sam had also broken down into Tom's chest crying several times because of several reasons including period pains, feeling dirty and she was blaming herself. She had had a very long warm shower which she spent trying to scrub Ian's scent off of her but it didn't work. She had changed into her pyjamas which consisted of black 3/4 lengths and a fairly tight, strappy white shirt.

It was fairly dark and only the light from the street lamps were dimly lighting the room. Sam was just falling asleep when she heard two cars beep their horns outside.

"Stupid kids." Sam mumbled.

"It's not kids, just let me get up a minute." Tom said as he slipped out from under Sam letting her drop onto the sofa. Sam didn't have the energy to get up so she stayed there and listened for Tom who opened the door.

"All done and dusted mate." Fletch said as he walked back to his car. Robyn got out of Tom's car, which she had driven back from the concert. Tom helped Robyn and Fletch unload Tom and Sam's bags into the hallway from Tom's bags, then they unloaded a few tesco carrier bags from Fletch's bag. Fletch, as instructed by Tom, had dropped off the tent and other camping things at Tom's friend's house.

They carried most of the bags into the kitchen whilst Sam who was falling alseep again, curled up into a ball. A few minutes later, Sam was awoken by the front door slamming. Then Fletch, Robyn and Tom all knelt in front of her next to the sofa.

"Listen, we don't want to stay too long because I expect you just want to be with Tom but, we just brought back your stuff from the festival and Robyn's got something for you." Fletch explained quietly.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think. I was just saying how worried I was about you and how bad it is that someone could do that. I didn't mean for everyone to find out." Robyn blabbered on. "And i know youve got a bit- well by the looks of it its more than a bit, of a tummy ache so we got you these." Robyn said as she brought a large gift bag and card from behind her back as well as a separate small gift bag and card.

"Everyone chipped in from the ED. we'll leave you to it." Fletch said as he and Robyn got up and left, quietly closing the door behind them.

Tom passed Sam the large A4 card. Sam, with Tom's assistance, sat up a little and opened the card. It was a me to you card and it read on the front

"Especially for You," with a picture of a tatty teddy in a blue dressing gown hugging a pillow. Sam smiled as she opened the card. There was a big message in the middle that was written in thick blue pen, it read :

_"Dear Sam, we are all thinking of you and hope you feel a bit better soon. We are so sorry for what you've been through and we know a card won't make it better but we are all here for you. Don't worry, we won't treat you any differently when you return :) _

_Holby ED"_

Sam looked around the blue bubble that surround the small text. Everyone had signed it with a little message : Fletch, Robyn, Rita, Lily, Ash, Zoe, Tom, Big Mac, Noel, Louise, Jamie, Charlie, Jeff, Dixie and Tess. Sam smiled a little despite the pain she was in. Tom then held the large gift bag up to Sam and she took out the gifts one by one. There was a fluffy blue water bottle, (everyone knew that she wasn't a pink girly girl.) some chocolates, magazines and two scented jelly belly candles, one was cherry and the other was mango; her favourites.

Then Tom handed her the smaller gift bag and card, whispered, " its from Zoe" and left to unpack the shopping because he already knew that there was 'girly things' in the bag as Zoe had put it. He also took the hot water bottle with him.

Sam opened the card, it had a random pattern of flowers on the front with a small message from Zoe.

_"Sam, I know it's tough now but it will get better and I know that Tom and I will be with you every step of the way. Don't panic about rushing back to work, you and Tom can have as long as you want. I got you a few things in the bag so that Tom didn't have to get you them. And if you ever want to talk about anything that you don't want to talk to Tom about, I'm here for you even if you just want someone to listen._

_Zoe x"_

Sam smiled at Zoe's kindness which she hadn't really noticed before. Sam open the small gift bag which had been stapled together at the top. There were two packs of pads and a packet of Cranberry Tablets (which Sam knew could help prevent infection from the use of catheters.)

Sam smiled to herself and Tom walked in with the hot water bottle. "Here you go." Tom said as he placed it on her stomach. "Are you hungry yet?" Tom had asked when they got home but Sam had said no. She had not eaten since the apple she had had for breakfast just before 6am that morning.

"Yeah, I really fancy-"

"Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream?" Tom interrupted.

"Yeah, how did you know-"

"That you were going to say that?" Tom interrupted again. "Do you not think that I had noticed that once a month for a few days when you didn't want sex because you weren't 'feeling up to it', you made me sit in the armchair in front of the TV with you on my lap whilst I massaged your abdomen and you ate ice cream? Sam, I may be a bloke but I'm not that thick." Tom joked as he went to the kitchen leaving Sam to go slightly red, she didn't realise that he had noticed how frequent it was and what the cause was...

A few minutes later, Tom returned with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream for Sam. "Where did you get this from? I didn't think I had any." Sam said as she began eating.

"I gave a list to Fletch to get the basics I.e. bread and milk including your ice cream because I didn't want to leave you alone and we haven't got any food in the kitchen. I paid him when he came just now." Tom explained.

Tom gently lifted Sam up by under her arms and sat underneath her. He slipped his legs underneath hers and placed his hands on the hot water bottle.

At 9pm, Sam and Tom were watching the news on TV. Tom could feel that Sam was slowly slipping off of him and she nearly fell off of the sofa and onto the floor.

"Sam?"

"Im... Dizzy..." Sam forced out.

Tom pulled her gently to his left so that she was between the back of the sofa and Tom's arm that was trying to keep her still.

"It's alright, just take deep breaths." Tom said softly as he gently rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"Thanks." Sam whispered after a few minutes.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Come on, lets put you to bed." Tom whispered. He didn't want Sam to get up or move to much incase she felt dizzy again so he slipped his right arm under her knees and he put his left arm around Sam's back. He stood up, lifting Sam with him. Sam didn't reply because his she was too tired.

"I'll sleep on the sofa." Tom whispered as he laid Sam on the bed. He felt she might not be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as a man after what she had been through, but he couldnt have been any more wrong. He tried to let her go but Sam grabbed his hand.

"No. Please don't leave me. Please, please Tom I-" Sam pleaded as she began to panic before being interrupted by Tom.

"Okay, okay I'll stay. I'm sorry I won't leave you." Tom said. After a few moments, Sam let go of Tom's hand. Tom walked around the other side of the bed and turned the light off. He climbed gently into bed and Sam quickly wiggled and squirmed into his embrace. He could hear he trying not to cry and he could feel her body shaking from fear, what else could it have been they were both toasty and warm under the duvet.

"Are you scared of me?" Tom asked eventually.

"No... C-can you turn the lamp on please... and leave it on..." Sam mumbled into Tom's chest. The darkness reminded Sam of the thick forest. Barely any light penetrated the trees so it was very dark in there and she never wanted to go there again.

"Sure." Tom said warmly. He understood why she wanted it on and flicked the switch for the lamps on both bed side cabinets. It filled the room with a warm glow.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you Sam."

"No I mean tonight and in the morning... Please don't let me wake up and find that you're not there... Please promise me." Sam pleaded, her voice was quivering.

"I promise Sam. I promise." Tom whispered as he snuggled closer to Sam. The two eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

**-4 Months later-**

Sam had gone back to work after two weeks leave, it had taken time, but she was getting more and more independent every day and just like Zoe had promised, her and Tom were always there for support.

Today was Sam's birthday. She and Tom had finished their shift and after insisting that she didn't want to have drinks in the pub, Tom drove Sam back to hers. Tom hadn't slept at his flat since before the festival. He didn't want to leave Sam alone. He had been there to get some of his things, but never overnight.

Sam dumped her bag and shoes just inside the door as usual as did Tom. Sam turned around after Tom had shut the door to face him. She walked up so that their faces were only centimetres apart.

"Fancy giving me a special birthday present?" Sam said seductively and confidently as she wrapped her arms around Tom's waist.

"Are you sure? Sam I don't want you to rush into this."

"Tom I've been thinking this through all day... I'm ready."

"If you want to stop at any time tell me okay? Even if its after a second and you don't like it, tell me yeah?"

"Yes." Sam said as she took his hand and guided him to the bedroom.

"Tom, thank you for waiting." Sam said meaningfully.

"I'm sure it'll be worth the wait." Tom said as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

**Thank you for reading, I'll get the other ending up soon. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	14. Ending 2

**This probably gives away what might happen but in this Tom can't swim and Sam knows that. This is ending two :) Ignore the previous chapter for this ending x Thanks to waterlooroadfan2012 for the hoax call idea :)**

Tuesday morning, 6:30am.

Tom's alarm went off on his phone. He woke up next to Sam and turned it off. Sam was faced away from him, at the edge of their double sleeping bag, on her side with her knees up to her chest. Groggily, Tom stretched his arms out before he shuffled up behind her. He wrapped his arms around Sam's stomach tightly and gave her a little squeeze to wake her up, but she had already been awake for over an hour.

"Tom, stop... Please." Sam said weakly.

"Sorry, what's wrong?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" Sam said sarcastically, although she only mumbled it.

"Have you had painkillers?"

"Yes."

"Right well, I'm going for a pee. Listen, we're on shift in an hour," Tom began as he slipped out of the sleeping bag and unzipped the tent. "I can cover for you if you want."

"No, it's fine. Moving might help a bit anyway."

* * *

It got to 11am and Sam and Tom were walking around the sites. Tom was carrying the medi-bag and he had his arm around Sam's waist. She had barely said anything the entire shift but it wasn't an awkward silence because they both knew why they weren't talking and Tom just wanted Sam to feel better soon.

They were walking along the edge of site seven, near the lake, when they heard:

"HELP! HELP! " A man shouted from the forest.

Tom let go of Sam and ran as fast as he could into the forest, Sam moved as fast as she could, without making herself lightheaded and followed Tom. Tom saw a man on his hands and knees right at the edge of the little wooden jetty than was about 5m out into the lake and there was another lad next to him.

"Please help. He can't breathe I think he's having an asthma attack." He shouted. Tom reluctantly and carefully walked to the end of the narrow jetty.

"Right wha-" Tom began but the man standing up pushed Tom over the man on the floor and straight into the lake. As soon as Tom fell in they ran off laughing.

"Help!... Sam!" Tom shouted as he frantically splashed about in the lake, he couldn't touch the floor at all and he jut kept kicking and kicking but he kept on going under and bobbing back up.

Sam wasn't quite there yet when she heard Tom shouting. Sam ran as fast as she could through the trees until she saw Tom. He was drowning.

"Tom!" Sam whispered. "TOM!" She shouted. Sam ran to the edge of the jetty, despite her pain and dived in next to him, soaking her pad she was wearing.

"Help me Sam." Tom shouted desperately as he tried to grab onto Sam.

"Tom, stay calm. Tom look at me. Stop kicking and trust me." Sam said loudly but calmly. There was no way that Sam, despite being the strongest women she knew, could pull Tom out herself.

Tom wasn't listening to her, he was panicking, and in doing so he tried to grab onto Sam but he accidentally pushed her under the water. Using Sam who was firmly on the lake's bed, Tom pushed onto Sam and pushed himself towards the jetty.

He just managed to grab the end of it which he then used to pull himself up, onto the jetty and out of the water. He was still spluttering and coughing up water when he laid on his back, powerless on the end of the jetty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam's boot had become stuck on the bottom. She tried coming up but Tom was pushing her down. She had run out of breath and swallowed a little bit of water. She used every last drop of energy to kick her boots off and flat to the surface.

Sam looked up and saw Tom lying there on the jetty. He wasn't even bothered whether she drowned or not. She slowly and painfully paddled to the edge of the water and dragged herself onto the mud, still with her lower legs in the water. Sam looked up at the canopy of trees above her. She let her head fall to the side because she was exhausted and saw the medi bag just inches next to her.

She painfully reached over and grabbed the radio out of the side pocket.

"206 to medi tent." Sam croaked.

_"Medi tent to 206 go ahead."_

"We need two ambulances. It's an emergency. We're by the lake on site seven..." Sam whispered.

_"Medi tent recieved, could you give us details of the casualties."_

"I- I..." Sam dropped the radio and fell unconscious.

_"206?"_

* * *

"Sam? Jeff she's coming round."

Sam fluttered her eyelids. It took a few tries before she could open them fully.

"Sam, it's Dixie can you tell us what happened?"

Her head was banging, her abdomen was killing her and her stomach was growling. Everything was cold, especially her legs.

Confused, Sam looked around her. She was on a bed in an ambulance. She looked forwards and realised that she was under a blanket. sam felt weird so she lifted up the blanket and saw that she was in her black bra and knickers, she could also see the wings of her pad on her knickers.

Sam went red, they must have seen it.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Dixie asked.

"Yeah. Where's my clothes?" She croaked.

"We took your boiler suit off because it was coated in mud. Don't worry it was only me that saw, Jeff was getting a stretcher." She whispered.

"Right, can you tell me what happened?" Dixie asked louder so that Jeff didn't think they were up to anything.

"Um, there was a hoax call. They pushed... Wait. Where's Tom?" Sam asked quickly. Then she remembered what he had done, and what he hadn't done so she immediately didn't care.

"He's in another ambulance, he's fine. Go on continue." Dixie said, but Sam suddenly felt sick. Dixie saw Sam's face and she knew when someone was about to puke so Dixie grabbed a kidney dish from a cupboard above.

Sam threw up nothing but thick, warm water. It was a greeny yellow colour. Once she'd finished, Dixie threw the bowl away and handed Sam a tissue.

"Sam did you swallow any water?"

"I think so."

"Right, have you eaten anything today?"

"No." Sam mumbled grumpily. She turned on her side and faced the wall of the ambulance, looking away from Dixie. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Dixie gently placed the back of her hand on Sam's forehead; she was freezing. Sam heard Dixie rustling about behind her.

"Here. I'm going in the front with Jeff, there's a bin bag near your feet." Dixie whispered as she placed a pad in Sam's hands.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled. Sam turned over and watched Dixie climb into the front next to Jeff. Sam trusted Dixie not to turn around so she quickly changed on the bed. She tried to hide the noise of the pad. Sam disposed of the soaking wet pad in the bin and pulled the blanket back over her.

After a few minutes, Dixie asked, "You decent?"

"Yes." Sam replied. Dixie climbed into the back and sat on the chair next to Sam's bed.

Sam sighed uncontrollably in pain. "Have you had any painkillers?"

"Um, I had ibuprofen at 7 this morning."

"Right well they're obviously not working so I'll give you 500mg of paracetamol." Dixie said as she looked through a small box.

"I'll inject it into your blood stream because if you swallow it you might bring it back up. Are you alright with needles?" Dixie asked softly. Sam nodded as Dixie injected it into Sam's arm.

"Right come on then, we're still going to be in her for ten minutes so what happened?"

"Some blokes pushed Tom into a lake. They ran off but Tom can't swim so I had to jump in and help him... He panicked and he pushed me under... I couldn't breathe and he was too strong, I couldn't get back up." Sam explained with tears in her eyes. "Tom pushed on me and got out. My boots got stuck in the mud on the bottom... I kicked them off and then when I got to the surface, Tom didn't even attempt to help me... He wouldn't have cared if I'd have drowned as long as he was okay." A tear fell out of Sam's eye.

"Sam, when we arrived Tom was out of it like you. He was probably unconscious when you came out."

"Really? But that still doesn't make up for pushing me down."

"I know darling." Dixie put her hand on Sam's. "Jesus Sam, you're freezing."

Dixie got out a thermometer and put it in Sam's ear. "35.9 well you are very nearly hypothermic." Dixie said sternly as she opened a packet which contained a foil blanket. She placed it over Sam and tucked her in at the sides.

"What's wrong with Tom?" Sam asked.

"Um, we're not sure yet. We think he swallowed some water and he was still unconscious when he went in the other ambulance... He'll be fine Sam, he's a fighter like you." Dixie said as she smiled at Sam.

Sam quickly shot up and she had that look on her face again. Dixie grabbed another bowl and Sam vomited again. Dixie gently rubbed Sam's back.

"Have you still got a tummy ache?" She asked softly as she helped Sam lay back down and pulled the blanket back over her.

"Not as much."

"Have you got pain anywhere else?"

"Um, no. I-Ive just got this, weird, feeling in my stomach. I know it's because I swallowed the water but it's horrible."

"Alright, who do you want to treat you? I'll radio ahead."

"Zoe, please."

Dixie nodded.

* * *

5 minutes later, Sam arrived in the ED. Still in her bra and knickers, Sam was covered by a blue blanket and a foil, heat retaining blanket. They wheeled her out of the ambulance and Dixie told Zoe what had happened and Sam's condition. Surprisingly, Sam was taken to a bay; there were two beds in the room separated by a curtain.

"Right on my count, 1, 2, 3" Dixie said as they lifted Sam onto the bed. Zoe pulled back the curtain to reveal a conscious Tom there.

"Why am I in here?" Sam asked.

"We only give the best for our own." Zoe replied. "Right, how many times have you vomited?"

"Um, twice."

"Three times." Dixie corrected Sam. "You vomited when we put you on the trolley at the scene while you were unconscious. And its been mainly water and bile because she hasn't eaten since yesterday."

"Right Sam, are you in any pain?" Zoe asked, Sam looked over at Tom who was looking back at her. Sam didn't want everyone knowing that she was on. In the room there was Tom, herself, Zoe, Jeff, Dixie, Tess and Fletch.

"Sam?" Zoe repeated.

"Sam are you alright?" Tom asked.

"I-I..."

"Sam, do you feel sick? Dizzy?" Sam heard someone ask.

"Sam?" Tom repeated.

"Right Sam I think you're having a panic attack okay. I need you to calm down and take nice deep breaths. Sam look at me. You're safe." Zoe leant towards Sam and Sam grabbed onto Zoe's arm. Shocked, Zoe awkwardly patted Sam on the back.

"Sam slow your breathing down. Take nice deep breaths... That's it, good girl." Zoe said slowly.

Sam calmed down and realised that she was holding Zoe really tightly. She let go and murmured, "Sorry."

"It's alright. Have you had panic attacks before Sam?"

"N-no."

"It's alright, it's probably just the shock. Are you in any pain?" Zoe asked. Sam looked down at the ceiling and Dixie sensed her embarrassment.

"Right, can everyone leave except Zoe please." Dixie said rather loudly. Because most of them, especially Jeff, were scared of Dixie, they all shuffled out, leaving Dixie, Sam, Tom and Zoe.

"What's all this about?" Zoe asked Dixie.

"She's got period pains so she's not really in the 'talking' mood." Dixie whispered to Zoe before she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Right so you've had 500mg of paracetamol." Zoe read off of Sam's notes.

"And I had ibuprofen this morning." Sam whispered.

"Right, um. I'll be right back." Zoe said softly as she closed the door behind her.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I just panicked. I was going to climb out and then pull you out but I don't remember what happened after I got out. The next thing I remember is waking up in an ambulance. " Tom said sincerely from his bed. He was wearing a gown, presumably because his boiler suit was wet. But it couldn't have been muddy, because he didn't have to drag him self onto the bank.

"Whatever Tom." Sam mumbled, she couldn't even make eye contact with him. Sam put her hands over her mouth and stomach so Tom jumped off of his bed and held a kidney dish for Sam as she vomited bile and water again. Sam was sitting up and the blanket fell down onto her lap so was was sitting there in her bra.

Zoe walked in just as Sam was vomiting. She quickly got to Sam's side and rubbed her bare back with her free hand. In her other hand she had two sets of scrubs and a red cardboard box.

Tom discarded the bowl and stood by Sam's side, he pulled the blanket back over her as she laid back down again. Zoe placed the scrubs at the end of Sam's bed.

"What's that?"

"It's a heat pad. You can stick it to your abdomen, it's basically like a better version of a hot water bottle and it lasts for 4-6 hours." Tom pulled the blanket back again and Zoe carefully stuck it to Sam's lower abdomen, just above her knickers.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled.

"It's alright. Now both of your ECGs were normal-"

"I haven't had an ECG." Sam interrupted.

"Dixie did it when you were unconscious. Anyway, I just need to listen to both of your chests to make sure there's no fluid in the lungs." Zoe said.

Tom volunteered to go first and he jumped on his bed and laid flat. Zoe used the stethoscope through Tom's gown and listened to the left and right side of his chest. "Right, that sounds fine."

Zoe walked over to Sam who laid on her bed but she didn't remove the blankets.

"Sam I can't do it through the blanket, you know that." Zoe stated. Reluctantly, Sam pulled her blanket down two inches. Zoe shook her head at her and pulled the blanket down another two inches.

"I could get you done for assault for doing that." Sam stated.

"I'd like to see you try." Zoe joked as she listened to Sam's chest. As soon as Zoe took her stethoscope off, Sam yanked the blanket back up.

Zoe walked up to the equipment trolley and got an ear thermometer. She placed it in Sam's ear whilst she looked at Sam's notes. "Right, it was 35.9, it's now exactly 36." Zoe said a little confused as to why it hadn't gone higher.

Zoe changed the ear piece and took Tom's temperature. "Right, yours is 36.9 so your fine."

"Right, if I discharged you two, would you be going home together?" Zoe asked. Tom looked at Sam apprehensively and he smiled a little.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Right well, I'm happy to discharge you as long as you stay together overnight just incase. Although Sam I am a little worried about your temperature so when you get home have a warm bath or shower and put plenty of layers on. If you still feel cold later come back in or if you feel unwell at all, phone me okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Zoe." Tom said as he edged himself to the end of his bed and he sat up.

"No worries now there's a set of scrubs each for you to wear home and I'll get someone to get your stuff from the festival later. You can take the rest of the week off on normal pay. Tom you should be fine now but Sam, you might still bring up a bit more bile. Speaking of which, why haven't you eaten since yesterday?"

"I haven't been hungry." Sam mumbled.

"Right." Zoe said awkwardly. "Tom, make sure Sam eats something today and make sure you keep her warm. Okay?"

"Yep." Tom replied as he scratched his head.

"Right, I'll leave you to get changed then. You can go straight after, I'll sign your discharge papers." Zoe said as she closed the door behind her.

It was 1pm when Tom and Sam got home. Tom had quickly ran into the supermarket to get some basic food, some more of those heat pads for Sam (because they seemed to work for her) and some pads and tampons because Sam had taken all of hers to the festival. Sam hoped that it would be someone she liked, preferably female that went to collect her things because Sam knew that her pads were at the top of her bag which was open.

Tom carried the shopping in and unpacked it whilst Sam sat silently on the sofa. Tom walked into the living room and knelt in front of Sam. "You're not.. Mad.. At me are you?" Tom asked cautiously.

"No, I'm just... I'm cold and tired."

"Right well come on, I'll run you a bath." Tom said as he held out his hand to help her up.

After leaving Sam to undress and put a tampon in, in the bathroom, Tom entered with the candles from the living room and a box of matches. Tom had left the water running and he added plenty of bubble bath for her. Sam stood, wrapped in a fluffy towel waiting for Tom. He lit the candles, pulled the blind down and shut the door with him and Sam in it. The room was pretty dark. Except for the candles at the end of the bath.

"Go on in you get." Tom said as he took her towel off of her. Sam slipped into the warm, steamy bath and put her head against the side of it. Tom sat down on the carpet next to the bath. He leant against the wall and rested his head against Sam's. he gently stroked her hair.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Tom said softly.

"Why?" Sam asked with her eyes closed.

"Because you were in pain and you saved me. You were in pain yesterday and you saved that boy. And despite what I did to you, you're not mad at me... Sam, I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled.

* * *

When the water began to cool, Sam got out and Tom wrapped the towel around her. He heard a knock at the door so he left Sam to get changed and answered it. "Hiya, special delivery." Dixie joked As he held Sam' hiking bag on her back and Tom's one in her hand. Jeff also held a lot of equipment.

"Oh great! Um put them through here." Tom said as he led them through to the spare room.

Sam had put on thick pyjamas and socks and a hoodie. She leant in the door way until Jeff noticed her. "You alright princess?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for bringing the stuff back."

"No worries. Right well, we'll leave you two to it." Jeff finished as he and Dixie left Sam's flat.

It was only 2:30pm but Sam was knackered. She went into her bedroom and slipped under the covers. Tom pulled the curtains to block out the day light and got into bed next to Sam. Sam turned to face Tom and snuggled into his chest. Tom wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Thanks for reading, that is all! Please review :)**


End file.
